What You Will
by GreySisters
Summary: Our first EVER fanfic! Gakuen Alice is the country's best institute for the Performing Arts. But their annual play is in danger because the leads just can't stop fighting! NatsumexMikan, RukaxHotaru. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_What You Will_

_By GreySisters_

**Disclaimer: It's as constant, unchanging and true as the frog on Jinno-sensei's shoulder. Gakuen Alice does not belong to us.**

_Summary: Our first EVER fanfic! Gakuen Alice is the country's best institute for Performing Arts. Lets see what they can do for their annual play…nxm rxh…R&R _

"Oooh! Hotaruu!" cried Mikan, running towards her best friend with open arms.

"Baka" said Hotaru coolly and she shot Mikan with her latest invention, a baka BAZOOKA [Invention Number-2029. Useful for hitting bakas in need of a lesson]

"Aww Hotaru! You're so mean! Aren't you excited? It's the first day of school!"

Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura were best friends who'd just entered Gakuen Alice, the country's best institution for the Performing Arts

Mikan was a student in the Dramatics Section of the school and Hotaru was in the Technical Division. They had been best friends since childhood.

"Baka" repeated Hotaru's gun as it shot Mikan again.

…..errr…well, they WERE rather unusual best friend. But definitely best friends.

They walked through the corriders towards the main hall, Mikan 'oohing' and 'aahing' at everything and Hotaru blowing holes in the walls with her baka gun as she tried to deal with her numerous admirers.

Finally, they reached the air-conditioned hall where their principal, Yuki, had ordered them to assemble.

Mikan immediately started making friends with the people sitting next to her. Hotaru shot the person sitting next to her so that she'd have more room for her crab-brain food containers. Mikan helped Anna, the person who had been sitting next to Hotaru, get up.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"Hey, I'm Anna and this is Nonoko," the girl said pointing towards another girl who was running towards what appeared to be a mob of screaming females.

"What the….?" cried Mikan, "Is it a stall for candy?"

Anna giggled and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"No silly," said Anna, "that crowd just indicates that Natsume and Ruka have arrived"

"Who are they?" asked Hotaru, her camera ready and dollar signs gleaming in her eyes.

"Natsume and Ruka are the most popular guys in Gakuen Alice. Natsume's in the Special Effects Section and Ruka's in Music"

"Wow!" said Mikan, "a musician? Which instrument does her play?"

"Heartstrings!" declared a girl with permed hair, who was on her way to join the crowd.

"Hi!" I'm Sumire Shouda. I'm the President of the official Natsume and Ruka Worship Club of Gakuen Alice. Would you like to join?"

"Heartstrings?" asked Mikan puzzled, "I've never heard of that instrument before? Is it a heart-shaped guitar? Or is it…"

Mikan lay face down on the floor as both Sumire and Hotaru hit her.

"Baka" said Hotaru, putting a smoking gun back in her bag.

"How dare you insult Ruka?" cried a crimson cheeked Sumire, rubbing her knuckles together in preparation for a second punch.

Suddenly, Mikan felt someone step on her hand and screamed, flapping around.

"These polka-dotted carpets look dusty" she heard a male voice say.

"We'll dust it for you immediately, Natsume!" cried several fan girls.

They started energetically beating Mikan to get the microparticles of dust, which had offended their Supreme Datee (a/n: deity-datee, get it?) out

"Stop!" shouted Mikan, rising.

She turned around and came face to face with a pair of crimson orbs.

_**A/n: **__Amber: PLEASE!!! I love reading your reviews!!_

_Sapphire: you better review or else…_

_Crystal: c'mon… you know you wanna…so go ahead and click on the review button below…_


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to OMG101, thanks for giving us our first review!

________________________________________________________________________

Co-authors: Crystal and Sapphire

Beta reader: Amber

Chapter 2 – Introducing… (part1)

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: to avoid any confusion, we've put the narrative and students in italics and Yuki/teachers' speeches in a regular font.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_She turned around and came face to face with a pair of crimson orbs._

_Mikan and Natsume stared daggers at each other._

_Suddenly, Narumi, the head of the Dramatics Section entered the hall._

"_Aww…c'mon guys! This is the first day of school! Pleaseee no fighting! Besides you'd look better kissing than fighting!"_

_Everyone slowly turned towards their teacher and fixed him with their stares. Natsume's was a death glare of very high intensity, Mikan looked totally lost and Natsume's fan girls had a mixture of horror and wrath on their faces._

_Narumi sweat-dropped. _

"_I think I'd better go assist principal Yuki" he squeaked and fled, wondering why everyone had been glaring at him._

"Good morning students!" announced Yuki cheerfully. _The students finally noticed his presence and took it as an unofficial signal to be seated, although poor Mikan still received incredulous looks from the girls and interested ones from the guys. Natsume, with his usual air of indifference, grabbed his friend's arm and said, "C'mon Ruka. We have better things to do than worry about dirty polka-dotted carpets."_

_Mikan heard this and turned, her face tomato red, "You…you…PERVERT!"_

"_Whatever, little girl" replied Natsume, walking away._

_Fuming, Mikan took her seat. She could still hear Hotaru's gun blasting people who had dared to consider themselves more important than her crab-brain food containers and been presumptuous enough to take the seats in her row. _

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice! New students, let me introduce you to your teachers: this is Narumi-sensei, the head of Dramatics"

Narumi sprung up like a jack-in-the-box and cried happily "Oooh… so many new faces!" he clasped his hands together and spun around "We're gonna have a fun year people and I …" he paused as he swerved left, narrowly dodging Hotaru's baka Missile, "Promise lots of Romantic Drama in the classrooms this year!"

"_Is he serious?" whispered Anna to Nonoko._

"_I don't know. Anyway I'm glad that I'm not in Dramatics."_

"Err… thank you Narumi-sensei! I'm sure the students are as excited as you are!" said

Yuki, "Now, moving on, to the Technical Division which is headed by Jinno-sensei"

Jinno-sensei stood up and gave a slight bow. He looked so cold and forbidding that the people sitting in the front row could actually feel the frost on the tips of their noses. Only Hotaru seemed totally unaffected by his stern demeanor.

"I am Jinno-sensei" he said.

_Off the stage, a croak was heard and a frog leapt up on to his shoulder._

_The new students sat still, too petrified to move, staring, awe-struck, at the frog that had had the guts to sit on this scary man's shoulder._

"_Honestly, why do we have to go through this every year?" mumbled Natsume._

_Ruka chuckled as looked at the expressive face of the brunette who had collided with his friend earlier and said, "It's still very entertaining Natsume"_

"And this" said Jinno-sensei, a vein pulsing on his forehead, "is my pet frog"

_No one dared to laugh._

"Thank you, Jinno-sensei! Moving on, this is Reo Mouri, the head of our Music Department" _A few gasps were heard from the audience_. Yuki smiled. "I see that some of you have recognized Reo-sensei"

"_He's the lead singer of the band AAO!" _**a/n: AAO….now where have I heard that before? ;-) **

"Yes" confirmed Yuki, "You guessed that right. However within the Gakuen Alice campus he's only Reo-sensei, your Music teacher, so please don't bother him for autographs and…" Yuki's speech ended abruptly as he raised his arms to shield his eyes from the flash of Hotaru's camera.

"…and no photographs either!" he said, glaring at Hotaru.

"_That's fine by me" said Hotaru, totally unruffled, "I'll just Photoshop these and make copies"_

_Reo rushed off the stage and started talking to Hotaru urgently. Mikan turned, curious to see why Reo-sensei had clambered off the stage in such a hurry that he almost tripped over the wires. Reo appeared to be pleading and Hotaru was shaking her head. _

_Ruka smiled softly, thinking how cute the girl with the violet eyes looked and Natusme noticed this._

"_Hmm…looks like Ruka has a little crush on someone" he thought, "Speaking of crushes, those fan-girls are so desperate that one of them actually let me step on her to have the honor of saying a sentence to me!" (A/n: soo arrogant, no? Never mind, his head will soon be deflated, courtesy of Mikan Sakura of course)_

_Meanwhile, Reo and Hotaru appeared to have finished their conversation. Reo walked back to the stage, looking utterly defeated and Hotaru sat down on her chair with a smug smirk on her face._

"And finally," said the headmaster, "this is Noda-sensei, the head of Special Effects"

_A few wolf whistles were heard as Noda stepped on to the stage and gracefully bowed._

"_Those boys are so shameless, wolf-whistling like that" whispered Nonoko to Mikan._

"_Huh? But I don't see any wolves! If the boys are blowing their wolf whistles were are the wolves?"_

"And now, its time for you to get to know each other!" announced Yuki "Please go to the dining hall. Although you may sit with whoever you want to today, from tomorrow onwards you can only sit with people from the same section as you"

"_Waah! Hotaruuu! We won't be able to sit together!" cried Mikan._

_Hotaru started walking towards the dining hall, her face expressionless and her mind working super-fast to figure out how best to blackmail their principal. _

…to be continued

**A/n: (tune: Love Story by Taylor Swift)**

**Crystal, Sapphire and Amber- **

**I was crying on the staircase,**

**Begging you please,**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know we made Mikan really immature and childish in the past few chapters but I promise that from this chapter on, she'll be intelligent, if a little dense when it comes to romance. But hey! That's just Mikan's style!

I'll try to quickly introduce all the other characters in this chapter so that we can get the romance bit moving!

As Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko sat down to eat in the dining hall, they saw a group of boys who looked a few years older than them coming over to their places (a/n: I was thinking of a hall with four long tables, one for each section, sort of like harry potter)

"Hi!" said an attractive dark-haired boy with a star tattoo on his cheek, "I'm Tsubasa!"

"Hey!" said Mikan, always ready to make a new friend, "I'm Mikan. This is Nonoko, Anna and the violet eyed one is my best friend, Hotaru"

"You're the girl who bumped into Hyuuga, aren't you?" asked a gorgeous blonde guy.

Mikan looked at him coldly and said, "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing much," said the boy grinning, "We were just wondering if you settle a small issue between us"

"Yeah. The thing is that we have a bet on between us about whether or not you're one of Natsume's fangirls"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Mikan, her tone getting even chillier.

"Hey! Hey little girl! You'll freeze us if you carry on like that!" protested Tsubasa.

"I apologize" said Mikan, smiling a little. Tsubasa seemed like such a cute and funny guy.

"Never mind. We're very forgiving people" said the other guy, "I'm Kaname, by the way"

"Nice to meet you. And to answer your question, no I'm not a fan girl. Anyway, even if I was, I wouldn't choose a jerk like him for an idol"

"Did I hear that right?" said another good-looking boy, who'd been chatting with his friends, turning, "A girl who is immune to Natsume Hyuuga's charm?"

"Oh, was that the crimson-eyed boy's name?" asked Mikan coolly.

Anna and Nonoko simply gaped at her. Sumire, who was sitting close by looked affronted but the handsome boy simply laughed.

"I'm so happy to meet a girl who has such good taste!" he said, "I'm Tono"

"The school's ultimate playboy, who's scared of the competition he's getting from Hyuuga" added Kaname, with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Hey!" cried Tono, "I resent that! I'm not afraid of some kid, however good-looking he may be! Besides," he said, lowering his voice, "I'm the one sitting here with a pretty girl in front of me, while he's sitting there with that friend of his"

"You said you're sitting with one pretty girl but there are four girls sitting here. So which three do you think are ugly?" teased Mikan.

"Ugly? Who dared to say angels can be ugly?" exclaimed Tono.

"Oy Tono! That's enough. They're new, remember?" said Kaname.

"Don't pay too much attention to Tono" said Tsubasa, "He just can't help flirting, he's that desperate"

"Slander" said Tono, shaking his head mournfully, "Alas! My own friends slander my good name!"

"Oh do stop being so melodramatic Tono-senpai! Besides when did you ever have a good name?" teased Anna, joining the conversation.

Just then, a pretty red-haired girl entered, carrying a hairbrush.

"Tsubasa!" she screamed, her eyes glinting dangerously, "Did you copy my homework?"

"Tsubasa yelped and tried to dive under the table, but the red-head was much faster than he was. Before he had time to much more than just make a feeble attempt to move, she was on him, spanking him with a hairbrush as though he was a little boy.

"Ouch! Misaki! Cut that out! It hurts! Ouch!"

"That's the last we'll see of them for a while," said Kaname, cheerfully, "That was Misaki. She and Tsubasa are very good friends. In fact, he has a major crush on her; he just hasn't got the guts to tell her yet"

"I think I can guess why" commented Nonoko dryly; watching Misaki beat the crap out of Tsubasa.

"Attention students! This is your principal speaking. I have a very important announcement to make" Yuki's voice boomed over the intercom "This year we shall be hosting an event of international importance, the Shake-a-Spear Festival, which is an annual event hosted to celebrate the great playwright William Shakespeare's contribution to world literature. Representatives will be coming from all over the world. There shall be a contest held for the best performance of any one of Shakespeare's plays. The faculty of Gakuen Alice has decided that we shall be performing 'Twelfth Night or What You Will'. The teachers shall decide who shall portray the main characters. Auditions for other supporting roles are to be held tomorrow evening. You shall have no regular schoolwork during the day, so you can use that free time to prepare your part"

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes people! This chapter had not been beta-ed. Plus Amber and Sapphire are busy with exams so I've written this on my own. Plus I just wrote it down super fast on a random impulse. Also I'm sorry that it's so short but I have to go and study now! So please excuse me this one time!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Here we go again *sighs*

**Gakuen Alice does not belong to us**

_____________________________________________________________________

"There is a fair behavior in thee, captain;  
And though that nature with a beauteous wall  
Doth oft close in pollution, yet of thee  
I will believe thou hast a mind that suits  
With this thy fair and outward character.  
I prithee, and I'll pay thee bounteously,  
Conceal me what I am, and be my aid  
For such disguise as haply shall become  
The form of my intent. I'll serve this duke:  
Thou shall present me as an eunuch to him:  
It may be worth thy pains; for I can sing  
And speak to him in many sorts of music  
That will allow me very worth his service.  
What else may hap to time I will commit;  
Only shape thou thy silence to my wit." cried Sumire, dramatically waving her arms around.

"Aww….what the hell Sumire, this stuff is boring" said Koko, throwing his script.

Koko, Kitsuneme and Sumire were practicing for the auditions that evening. Actually Sumire was the only one practicing. She had dragged an unwilling Koko with her who had in turn dragged an even more unwilling Kitsuneme along.

"Keep going Sumire. You may even get the part of the ship's sails if you keep waving your hands around like that" teased Kitsuneme, dodging the script thrown by Koko.

"Oh shut up guys! We'll see who's laughing when I'm kissing my Natsume on stage as Viola to his Orsino"

"First off, if you think that Hyuuga will participate in anything so stupid you are mistaken" said Koko.

"Secondly, you're welcome to Natsume since he doesn't appeal to us" said Kitsuneme.

"Oooh…but I know who does" said Sumire with a sly smile.

Kitsuneme turned bright red.

"Him? He likes someone?" asked Koko amazed.

"Buffoons" said Sumire walking off.

The last thing she saw was Koko cackling evilly and promising poor Kitsuneme that the news would be all over Gakuen Alice by noon.

Meanwhile in the Dramatics classroom Anna was asking Mikan "Will you be auditioning for any role in the play?"

"No. Since this is my first term here I think I should take care of my studies before participating in any extra-curricular activities. That's what Hotaru said anyway. She also said that she didn't want to go through the trouble of shooting me down from the stage because I'd was a big fool of myself"

"But you're in Dramatics so doesn't it make sense for you to act in a play?" asked Nonoko.

"We aren't going to be graded on this play. There's a musical that the Dramatics class will be putting up and we'll be graded on the basis of our acting in that play not the one on Twelfth Night"

"Hey Mikan can I borrow your pen for a second?" asked a girl sitting in front of them.

"Oh my god! I forgot my bag in the dining hall today!" cried Mikan running out of the classroom.

A few seconds later her friend's expectant ears heard the sound of a commotion outside the classroom. They sighed and got up, wondering what Mikan had banged into this time.

When they went out they were horrified and amazed to find Mikan Sakura, the new girl, in a lip-lock with Natsume Hyuuga, the hottest and most popular guy in Gakuen Alice.

What was worse was that they were both lying on the floor.

"Mikan! What do you think you're doing?" cried Nonoko.

"Yeah, we didn't realize you had such a major crush on him on your first day itself! Most girls are so totally in love with him by their _second_ day" said Anna.

Mikan sat up, looking flushed and mortified.

Just then they noticed Mr. Narumi standing there and he said happily, "So you two are finally kissing!"

"No! No! It's not what you guys think I promise" she cried.

"What's not what Polkadots?" came a lazy drawl.

"You!" screamed Mikan, springing to her feet, "You! You perverted playboy! How dare you do that?"

"Do what? You were the one who hurled herself at me, Strawberries"

Mikan ran away beet-red and screaming, "Hotaruuuuuuu! Where are you?"

The crowd began to clear up after a killer look from Natsume. Some of his fan girls were already planning their revenge on Mikan. Meanwhile two of the boys who had minor crushes on Mikan began to think they'd be better off with all four limbs intact than Mikan.

After everyone left, Natsume got up, tossed his hair off his forehead carelessly and muttered "Tangerine. Interesting."

Unknown to him, an eavesdropping Narumi smiled and scribbled something on his clipboard muttering "Perfect!"

Pleaseeeee review!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the loooong time we took to update! _

_Disclaimer: Okay, we're getting tired of repeating this, so for the final time Gakuen Alice does not belong to us. This disclaimer will apply to all further chapters posted._

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**TILL TODAY WE THOUGHT THAT STUFF LIKE PLAGIARIZATION WAS SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE DID USING ONLY FAMOUS WRITER'S WORKS AND NEVER DREAMT THAT SOMEONE WOULD ACTUALLY COPY THIS FANFIC. TO THE PERSON WHO IS COPYING THIS FANFICTION, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO STOP IT AT ONCE!**

Chapter 5

"Auditions! It's finally time!" said Sumire excitedly.

"And I'll be there cheering you on!" said Mikan, equally excited.

Sumire glared at her. She still hadn't forgiven Mikan for that incident with HER Natusme earlier that day.

"Aww….c'mon Sumire! Why're you mad at me?" asked Mikan.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Really Mikan could be so dense sometimes, correction, all the time.

Anna and Nonoko entered the room.

"Hey guys, don't you want to go for the auditions?" said Nonoko.

"What?" shrieked Sumire "They've started? They dared to start without me?"

She rushed out of the room. Never one to waste a good opputunity, she knocked Mikan over on her way out. Mikan tried to get up, only get trampled by Anna and Nonoko, who were running after Sumire. Hotaru considered shooting all of them with her Baka Gun but decided against it because Mikan was already bruised all over and the rest of their friends were out of sight. She could charge Mikan for her pity later, she decided.

Meanwhile in the auditorium Narumi cried "Welcome my beautiful students! Welcome!"

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. NARUMI was going to take the auditions? Had the principal gone crazy? A few people prudently backed out. If Narumi was auditioning, then it was likely that he was the director too. And acting in a play directed by Narumi would be pure torture.

The few brave souls who remained queued up to await their turn. Their friends waved at them from the safety of the audience. The people in the queue believed that their friends were wishing them luck for the auditions and did not realize that the wave was intended to be their final goodbye.

"Participant #1 – Koizumi Luna"

"Hi everyone!" said a gorgeous blonde girl "Since I'm here now, you losers had better clear off. I'm auditioning for Olivia's part with Violla as my second choice. So to the fools auditioning for those roles, a simple message for you – 'Go Away'"

"Err………thank you Miss Koizumi for that lovely introduction. Can we have Participant #2 on stage please before someone murders her?"

"Participant #2 – Nobara Ibaragi"

"Please Hi-Sama, don't make me do this" wailed a pretty blue haired girl.

"Err………Miss Ibaragi, your introduction?" prompted Narumi.

The girl looked like she was about to faint. Mikan felt really sorry for her.

The poor girl was standing alone on the stage, totally frozen, looking miserable while some people in the audience jeered.

"Hey Stop it!" shouted Mikan "Can't you see that she has enough stage frght already!"

Everyone, including Nobara, looked at Mikan in amazement. It was the first time someone had actually supported the much-bullied Nobara.

"Thank you Mikan" she said shyly and then promptly fainted from the surprise of having managed to utter a word on stage.

"All right! Someone carry her to the infirmary!" said Narumi, sighing, "Next!"

"Participant #3 Tobita Yuu"

A bespectacled boy came on stage, tripping over the wires as he entered. He pulled his collar nervously.

"Err……hello? I'm Tobita Yuu and I'm here today because Hotaru Imai blackmai…….persuaded me. She said that pictures of the official school geek auditioning for the hottest play of the year would get her a profit. That's all. Thank you very much."

Yuu bowed and left the stage.

A girl from the audience cried "Hey! Where's Youichi? Narumi-sensei said that he would be here today! That's why so many of us came!"

Narumi smiled happily. "Not to worry, my dear students, he's HERE! I gave Miss Imai the responsibility of getting him here! Miss Imai, the money has been deposited in your account.

Hotaru gave a small smile. Actually it was more like a smirk. Mikan wondered whether Narumi would have to file for bankruptcy.

A robot appeared in the wings with a furiously struggling Youichi trapped in its pincers.

"Leggo" he snarled.

The robot dumped him in the centre of the stage an exited, saying "Mission Impossible Accomplished"

Youichi got up, dusted his shirt and walked off stage saying "I don't have time for all this shit"

His fangirls squealed "Kyaaaaaaaaa! He's so hot!"

"If anyone wants to order pictures of Youichi line up here" announced Hotaru.

There was almost a stampede as girls ran over to Hotaru from all the corners of the auditorium, reducing Narumi to a squeaking body on the floor. Finally Narumi ran up, onto the relative safety of the stage and screamed "Next Participant!" into rhe loudspeaker. The girl who had earlier been announcing the participant's names had run off to join the queue in front of Hotaru.

Sumire confidently strode on to the stage and said "Back off Luna! Viola's is mine! Oh and in case you're dorky enough to be unaware of it, my name's Sumire Shouda"

As the auditions went on, it became blatantly obvious that each contestant had even more enthusiasm and less talent than the previous ones. By the end of the auditions, Narumi had his head in hands and was muttering "No, No"

However, he announced "I've found one of my leading pairs but nobody here really seems to fit for the second"

Natsume found Ruka sitting next to the fountain in the garden behind the main campus hangout zone. It was Ruka's favorite haunt and no one except Natsume knew about it

Natsume walked up to him and asked "What's going on Ruka? You've been kinda preoccupied lately"

His friend looked away. Natsume looked at him in surprise and saw that Ruka was listening to his iPod. But the song was very different from the nature sounds that he usually listened to and Natsume smirked when he saw the name of the band.

"So that's your problem. But seriously how the hell do you think you're going to ask someone like Imai out? You'll probably be bankrupt after a single date"

Once again, an eavesdropping Narumi scribbled something in his notebook.


End file.
